Im Schatten des Bruders
|Nächste= }} Im Schatten des Bruders ist die fünfzehnte Episode der dritten Staffel von Glee. Quinn kehrt nach ihrem Autounfall zurück und ist nun einige Zeit an den Rollstuhl gebunden, was die New Directions schockt, aber zu einer engeren Verbindung von ihr und Artie führt. Sue wird erklärt, dass, wenn sie keine weitere nationale Meisterschaft gewinnt, Coach Roz die Cheerios übernehmen wird, weshalb sie die New Directions mit Will co-leitet und im Booty Camp trainiert. Blaines berühmter Bruder, der Schauspieler Cooper Anderson, stattet der McKinley einen Besuch ab, doch ist Blaine, im Gegensatz zum Rest, bald nicht so begeistert, ihn zu sehen. Außerdem geraten Rachel und Finn in einen Konflikt über ihre gemeinsame Zukunft, da sie mit ihm unbedingt nach New York möchte, Finn aber nicht weiß, was er dort zu suchen hat und deshalb lieber mit Puck nach LA gehen möchte. Handlung thumb|left|I'm Still StandingQuinn ist wieder an der Schule, doch die Kids, vor allem Rachel, machen sich Sorgen um sie, da sie nun im Rollstuhl bleiben muss. Quinn beruhigt die Anderen und versichert ihnen, dass sie bis zu den Nationals wieder auf den Beinen ist. Außerdem haben Quinn und Artie eine Freundschaft begonnen. Sie singen gemeinsam I'm Still Standing, da Quinn glücklich ist, dass sie es nicht noch schlimmer erwischt hat. Währenddessen wird Coach Roz Washington zum Co-Captian der Cheerios befördert, weil Sue wegen ihrem Baby zu spät zu den Regionals kam. Dies kann sich Figgins bei den Nationals nicht leisten, da die Schule das Geld nötig hat. Doch Sue macht einen neuen Vorschlag. Denn wenn die New Directions die Nationals gewinnen, bekommen sie einen Geldpreis in der Höhe von 10.000 $, welchen die Schule benutzen könnte. thumb|Sue übernimmt das Booty CampDeswegen übernimmt Sue die Leitung des Booty Camps, doch sie verhält sich sehr streng zu den Schülern, da sie sie für nutzlos und faul hält. Daraufhin beschweren sich die Kinder bei Mr. Schuester, der noch einmal mit Sue spricht. thumb|left|Cooper besucht seinen Bruder BlaineAls Kurt mit Blaine den Flur entlang geht, fällt ihm auf, dass dieser griesgrämig ist. Blaine erklärt, dass sein Bruder sich angekündigt hat, ihn abzuholen, um mit ihm was Essen zu gehen. Kurt ist etwas aufgeregt, Blaines "mysteriösen" Bruder kennenzulernen, weil dieser sich stets weigert, über ihn zu reden. Als Blaine daraufhin murmelt, dass Kurt sowieso schon wisse, wie er aussieht, taucht sein Bruder hinter ihm auf. Sein Bruder kommt auf ihn zu und gibt ihm eine enge Umarmung. Cooper stellt sich Kurt vor und dieser erkennt ihn von den "FreeCreditRatingToday.com" Werbespots wieder. Als Sue plötzlich auftaucht und über Cooper "herfällt", meint Blaine, dass dies der Grund ist, warum er nie über seinen Bruder spricht. thumb|Die Zwölftklässler sprechen über ihren SchwänztagDie New Directions-Zwölftklässler sind in der Bücherei, als Rachel anfängt zu heulen, da sie sich für Quinns Unfall schuldig fühlt. Quinn beruhigt sie und meint, dass das unvorhersehbar gewesen wäre. Nachdem alle gegangen sind, will Puck noch einmal mit Finn sprechen. Er hat die Idee, dass die beiden nach LA gehen und dort als Nebenjob Pools reinigen und erzählt ihm, dass er später einen Pool reinigen muss und Finns Hilfe gebrauchen könnte, welcher zustimmt. thumb|left|Cooper bietet Schauspielunterricht anSpäter im Glee Club stellt Sue Blaines Bruder Cooper Anderson vor und meint, er würde ihnen Nachhilfe im Schauspielunterricht geben. Während Coopers Rede ist zu sehen, dass Blaine alles andere tut, als seinem Bruder zuzustimmen. Rachel meint, da Cooper und Blaine sehr talentiert seien, müssen sie unbedingt ein Duett singen, daraufhin erzählt Cooper ihnen, dass er und Blaine in der Nachbarschaft für ihre Performances zu "Simon Le Bon" berühmt waren. Blaine meint lächelnd, dass er das bitte unterlassen soll, doch Kurt gibt ihm einen Schubs, worauf die Brüder Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio performen. Doch Cooper ist nur auf seine eigene Performance konzentriert und meint hinterher, dass er wirklich gut war. Später sind die Brüder im Breadstix, wo Cooper Blaines Performances kritisiert, was Blaine wütend macht und entgegnen lässt, dass er es seinem Bruder nie Recht machen kann und Cooper immer etwas zu meckern hat. Cooper ist geschockt und erklärt, dass das nicht seine Absicht ist, sondern seine Beweggründe die sind, seinem Bruder näher zu kommen. Im Lehrerzimmer sprechen Emma und Will mit Sue welche verrät, dass sie einen Termin beim Doktor haben wird, um das Geschlecht ihres Kindes zu bestimmen. Emma besteht darauf, dass sie und Will als Freunde mitkommen, was Sue mehr oder weniger annimmt. thumb|Artie überzeugt Quinn, mit in den Skatepark zu kommenVor dem Lehrerzimmer versucht Artie Quinn dazu zu bringen, die "steilste Rampe von Lima" zu erklimmen und feuert sie den ganzen Weg nach oben an, meinend, dass es dasselbe ist, als würde sie ein Kind zur Welt bringen. Nachdem sie es geschafft, rollen Artie und Quinn den Schulflur entlang und er meint, dass sie, wenn sie mit den anderen in den Freizeitpark geht, nur traurig wird, da sie im Rollstuhl festsitzt. Er schlägt ihr stattdessen vor in einen Skatepark zu gehen, zu was Quinn zustimmt. thumb|left|StreitAm nächsten Tag in Coopers Unterricht, will Blaine ihm kommt einfach nicht gegen seinen Bruder an. Teil der Stunde ist das von Cooper mitgebrachte NCIS-Skript. Blaine ist erneut irritiert, als er es vorliest und als sein Bruder ihn erneut kritisiert, schreit er ihn an und fragt ihn, wieso er ihn nicht einfach unterstützen kann, da er doch sein Bruder ist. Cooper meint jedoch, er müsse mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigen, weil er sonst nicht wisse, mit wem er redet. thumb|Puck redet auf Finn einWährend des Poolreinigungsjobs versucht Puck weiter Finn zu überzeugen, mit nach L.A. zu kommen, indem er erzählt, dass dort viele heiße Frauen mit Pool sein werden. Des Weiteren fragt er ihn, was er in New York machen wird und ob es sein Traum ist, dort hinzugehen oder Rachels. thumb|left|Beim ArztBeim Doktor warten Emma und Will mit einer nervösen Sue im Wartezimmer, die ihnen erzählt, dass sie der Gedanke, einen Jungen in sich zu tragen, anwidert. Nachdem sie aufgerufen wurde, offenbart die Ärztin, dass Sue ein Baby bekommt, es aber Unstimmigkeiten gibt, was heißt, dass ihr Baby möglicherweise das Down-Syndrom hat. thumb|Blaine sagt Cooper die MeinungCooper erzählt Blaine, nachdem er mit Rory ein Foto gemacht hat, dass er für einen Film von Michael Bay vorspricht, was seinen kleiknen Bruder aber nicht so begesitert, wie Cooper es sich erhofft hat. Als er ihn darauf anspricht, sagt Blaine ihm die Meinung, dass es immer nur um ihn geht und singt Fighter, wobei er von seinem Bruder beobachtet wird. Becky sucht Sue auf, weil sie die Neuigkeiten erfahren hat, dass sie ein Mädchen bekommt. Sue umarmt sie und meint, dass ihr Baby ein Mädchen ist und genau wie Becky sein wird. Nachdem sie sich gelöst haben, gibt Becky ihr den Rat, geduldig zu sein, was Sue überrascht. thumb|left|Artie konfrontiert QuinnWährend die New Directions ihren Schwänztag im Six Flags-Freizeitpark verbringen, haben Artie und Quinn Spaß im Skatepark, wo sie Up Up Up singen. Nachdem sie dabei sind zu gehen, konfrontiert Artie sie damit, was pasieren wird, wenn sie nicht wieder laufen wird. Quinn will das nicht hören, doch er fährt fort, dass sie sich damit auseinandersetzen sollte. Sie wird wütend und lässt ihn stehen. thumb|Sue entschuldigt sich bei den KidsQuinn ist an ihrem Spind und will Bücher verstauen, als sie ihr vom Schoß fallen, da sie nicht sieht, wo sie sie hintun muss, weil ihr Spind einer in der oberen Reihe ist. Joe erscheint und hilft ihr dabei, ihre Bücher wieder aufzusammeln. Die beiden kommen ins Gespräch und er erzählt, dass er für sie betet, aber nicht dafür, dass sie wieder laufen kann, sondern, dass sie ihren Zustand akzeptiert. Quinn bedankt sich bei ihm, nachdem sie zuvor eine schnippische Bemerkung gemacht hat und schlägt vor, sie ins Booty Camp zu begleiten. Dort stellt sie ihn den anderen vor und Sue entschuldigt sich für ihre Strenge. Sie will sich besseren und ist hier, um ihnen zu helfen, den ersten Platz bei den Nationals zu belegen und die Trophäe mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Des Weiteren hofft sie, dass ihr Kind den Optimismus und die Sicht aufs Leben der Kids aufnimmt, damit es ein glückliches Leben hat, auch mit ihr als Mutter. thumb|left|Die Brüder sprechen sich ausKurt taucht später an Blaines Schließfach auf und will ihn mit einem Stoffhündchen aufmuntern, welches Finn gewonnen hat. Kurt ermutigt ihn, endlich ein klärendes Gespräch mit seinem Bruder zu führen, egal wie kompliziert es derzeit auch aussehe. Er sagt ihm, dass Cooper im Auditorium auf ihn wartet und noch nicht abgereist ist. Blaine geht zu ihm und die Brüder singen Somebody That I Used To Know. Cooper entschuldigt sich bei Blaine und sagt ihm, er wird in der Zukunft erfolgreich sein, weil er sehr talentiert ist. Er lässt ihn wissen, dass sie nicht nur Brüder, sondern auch Freunde sind, worauf sie sich umarmen. Cooper teilt ihm auch mit, dass sein Vorsprechen gecancelt wurde, weil sie jemand besseren gefunden haben und Blaine schlägt vor, eine Szene zu filmen, die sie Michael Bay schicken, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass Cooper der Richtige ist. Am Ende der Episode haben Finn und Rachel einen Streit, weil Finn mit Puck nach LA gehen will, aber Rachel zum Broadway gehört. Verwendete Musik *'I'm Still Standing' von Elton John, gesungen Artie Abrams und Quinn Fabray *'Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio' von Duran Duran, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Cooper Anderson *'Fighter' von Christina Aguilera, gesungen von Blaine Anderson *'Up Up Up' von Givers, gesungen von Artie Abrams und Quinn Fabray *'Somebody That I Used To Know' von Gotye feat. Kimbra, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Cooper Anderson Hintergrundmusik *'MMMBop' von Hanson, dazu getanzt vom jungen Blaine Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'Damian McGinty' als Rory Flanagan *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'NeNe Leakes' als Roz Washington *'Jeanine Anderson' als Kellnerin Sandy *'Matt Bomer' als Cooper Anderson *'Dylan Sprayberry' als junger Cooper *'Ravi Sinha Smith' als junger Blaine *'Fey Hauser' als Doktor *'Cole Massie' als Mickey *'Ann Russo' als Schwester *'Leilani Sarelle '''als Mrs. Tennison Trivia *Die Folge hatte in den USA 6.76 Millionen Zuschauer. *Gleich nach der Folge strahlte der Bio-Kanal ein Special über die Evolution der Serie mit dem Titel "Glee: Don't Stop Believing" aus. Darin wurden Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan und Brad Falchuk sowie Dianna Agron, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Jane Lynch, Jayma Mays, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Matthew Morrison und Mike O'Malley interviewt. *Es ist die erste Folge in der weder Mercedes noch Rachel singen. *Mit dieser Folge sangen alle gescheiterten 'Balladen'-Duos mindestens einen Song mit ihrem Partner. Finn und Kurt sangen ''A House Is Not A Home in Liebe ist ein weiter Weg, Brittany und Santana sangen Me Against the Music in Britney/Brittany und später I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) in Houston, wir haben ein Problem!, Mike und Tina sangen Sing! in Duette und L-O-V-E in Gorilla mit Herz und Artie und Quinn schließlich I'm Still Standing und Up Up Up in dieser Folge. *Es wird bekannt, dass die Nationals in Chicago stattfinden. *Tina ist die einzige Elftklässlerin, die bei der Besprechung der Zwölftklässler über ihren Schwänztag dabei ist. Jedoch sind Rory und Sugar dann später im Freizeitpark dabei. Blaine eigentlich auch, wenn ihn die Sache mit seinem Bruder nicht so belastet hätte. *Die NCIS-Szene, die sie nachspielen, ist die 19. Episode der ersten Staffel "Dead Man Talking (Wenn Tote sprechen)". *Die Episode wurde am selben Tag wie der "National Sibling Days (nationaler Geschwistertag)" in den Vereinigten Staaten ausgestrahlt. *Vor Ausstrahlung der Episode lud GleeOnFoxs YouTube-Kanal die Promo hoch, in der man Quinn in ihrem Rollstuhl sehen kann. Der Trailer wurde später entfernt und mit einem ähnlichen, allerdings ohne Quinn, ersetzt, um wahrscheinlich das Publikum mit Quinns Schicksal zu überraschen. *In der Achterbahnszene ist Rory das einzige Glee-Mitglied, das nicht neben einem anderen sitzt. *Mercedes ist das einzige Mitglied, das nicht in der Achterbahn war, jedoch kann man sie in der Linie hinter ein paar Leuten warten sehen. *In dieser Vorschau sowie einigen anderen, die ähnlich sind, sagt Rachel: "If you're gonna be my husband? (Wenn du mein Ehemann wirst?)", doch in der Epsode sagt sie nur "If...? (Wenn...?)". *Das ist die sechste Episode nach Spielverderberspiele, Liebe ist ein weiter Weg, Duette, Das jüngste Gerücht und Love Side Story in der zwei Duette von denselben Personen gesungen wurden. Fehler *In der NCIS-Szene, bezeichnet Cooper Rachels Charakter als "Agent Sciuto". In der Originalserie ist Abby Sciuto aber keine Agentin sondern eine Forensikwissenschaftlerin. *In der ersten Booty Camp-Szene bezeichnet Sue David Martinez als " polinesischen Abendschullehrer", worauf Santana sie verbssert, dass er aus Puerto Rico kommt. Das ist falsch, da David selbst in Spanisches Blut sagte, dass er aus Ohio kommt und seine Eltern aus Chile und sie nur spanisch geredet haben, als er aufgewachsen ist. Das ist jedoch eins von Sues vielen Beispielen, Völkerzugehörigkeiten falsch zu verstehen, ebenso bei Santana, die meint, dass sie nicht weiß, welchem Volk sie zugehört, obwohl gesagt wurde, dass sie Latina ist. *Wenn Brittany das Foto von Cooper und Rory macht, ist die Linse noch abgedeckt. Es ist eher unwahrscheinlich, dass es an Brittanys Stumpfsinnigkeit liegt, da Cooper und Rory normal-intelligente Menschen sind und sie sie darauf hätten hinweisen sollen. *Als Rachel ihre Eintrittskarte für den Freizeitpark zeigt, kann man Kurt sehen, der einen Ballon hält. In der nächsten Szene, als Rachel ihren Ballon bekommt, rennt Kurt einfach nur. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S3